Secret Fans
by Yamadavina
Summary: Summary: Yunho terpaksa membohongi semua orang, tapi sang magnae Changmin tidak bisa di bohongi. Apakah akan menjadi masalah jika changmin mengetahuinya? (summary gagal xD)


Ohayo Minna-san ^^. Saya kembali. Ini adalah ff yang tak buat setelah lebaran taun lalu. Baru tak share karna baru gabung disini. Wkwk. Jadi mungkin ada yang ngerasa uca baca. wkwk

Untuk kesekian kalinya saya minta maaf jika tidak memuaskan dan membosankan. Semoga anda menyukainya(amin^^). PERHATIAN! Banyak typo(s) bertebaran. EYD gak genah.

Happy Reading^^

Tittle : Secret Fans

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Genre : Drama/Romace(?)/Humor/Family

Rating : T to M(?)

Lenght : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan YME , san keluarga mereka. saya hanya meminjam nama mereka . dan cerita ini murni dari imajinasi saya.

Summary: Yunho terpaksa membohongi semua orang, tapi sang magnae Changmin tidak bisa di bohongi. Apakah akan menjadi masalah jika changmin mengetahuinya? (summary gagal xD)

Sorak riuh pikuk penonton memeriahkan suasana disalah satu acara reality show disalah satu tv di negeri gingseng itu.

"oh, ya Yunho. Kami sangat penasaran dengan orang yang selalu bebrbincang denganmu di twitter"

"ah. Itu hanya seorang fans"

"benarkah? . padahal jarang seorang artis membalas fans meskipun hanya sapaan"

"sungguh dia seorang fans, aku terkesan padanya" "dia sangat tau bagaimana menarik seseorang membalasnya"

"..."

"hyung, menurutmu siapa fans yang dapat membuat Yunho hyung membalasnya?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong.

"entahlah" ucapnya seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"bukankah dia sangat beruntung?"

'dia memang beruntung suie' batinnya dalam hati.

Ia tersenyum diam-diam.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi eoh?

Ini sangat menggelikan.(esumpah saya pengen ngakak xD #plakk).

"hyung, sepertinya aku tau siapa yang kau bicarakan tadi" ucap namja jakung itu asal.

"memangnya kau tau siapa?" ucap Yunho mengejek.

"itu jaejoong hyungkan?" ucapnya memastikan.

"tidak. Kenapa kau menebak jika itu jaejoong?" ucapnya berbalik bertanya.

"perasaanku mengatakan itu" ucapnya seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

Meninggalkan Yunho yang terpaku dengan jawaban Changmin.

Lalu ia menghela nafas sejenak.

'Jaejoong'.

Hanya mendengar namanya saja sudah memebuatku merindukannya, batinnya dalam hati.

Sebuah senyuman terulas dibibir hatinya.

Tak menyadari jika namja jakung itu memperhatikannya.

...

Pagi menyapa.

Sepertinya Changmin sudah bersiap dengan membawa ransel yang berisi dengan penuh cemilan untuk pergi mengunjungi Umma nya.

Kau tau kan siapa yang aku maksud 'UMMA' disini?

Sementara itu Yunho tengah membereskan berapa barang yang kotor.

Lalu ia menyusul Changmin yang sudah berada dipintu depan.

Mereka tidak bekerja.

Mereka Libur setelah menyelesaikan jadwal mereka kemarin.

Yunho dan Changmin tidak akan melewatkan waktu istirahat ini dengan hanya bersantai dirumah.

Mereka akan pergi mengunjungi Sahabat mereka secara diam-diam.

Tentu saja menghindari masalah yang akan mereka dapatkan.

"Hyung! Cepatlah. Akusudah rindu makanan Jaejoong hyung! " teriaknya keras.

Heh?

Makanan? -_-

kenapa anak itu tidak berubah?

Bahkan aku ingat beberapa fakta tentang bocah itu.

'ia akan menukar jiwanya demi makanan'.

Jish.

bagaimana mungkin nanti ia akan memakan makanannya jika hanya tersisa raga?

Ia akan tambah lapar dan berkata lagi(mungkin)

'aku akan menukar raga ku demi makanan'.

Selanjutnya pikirkan sendiri yang akan terjadi. (#plakk xD).

"sebentar lagi min!" balas Yunho lantang yang masih berada di dalam.

Changmin mendesah pendek.

Bagaimana bisa hyungnya itu sangat lamban? batinnya.

"apa yang kau katakan tadi hoh?" tanya Yunho yang sekarang mulai berjalan kearahnya.

Mata Changmin melotot seketika.

Ba..bagaimana bisa ia mendengarku? Batinnya dalam hati.

"tidak. Tidak ada" ucap namja jakung itu.

Ia sangat takut sekarang.

"benarkah? Dengan sangat jelas tadi kau menyebutku 'lamban'" ucapnya seraya menatap namja jakung itu tajam.

Yunho yang sekarang tepat berdiri dihadapannya membuatnya memilih menundukkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan tajam hyungnya itu.

"sudahlah lupakan. Ayo berangkat" ucapnya acuh lalu melewati orang yang telah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu.

Sementara itu ia menghembuskan nafas lega.

Karna berhasil lolos dari amukan yang bagaikan maut yag akan menjemputnya.

Bagaimana tidak, jika itu terjadi maka ia tidak akan menyentuh kulkas dan tidak masuk kedalam dapur selama sebulan.

Bukankah kita tau sang magnae sangat membutuhkan makanan seperti sudah bagian dari dirinya?

Ia segera berlari kecil menyusul Yunho yang sudah masuk kedalam audi hitam mereka.

"jae hyung, kami akan berkunjung kerumahmu"

"..."

"hu,um. Aku sangat merindukan makanan buatanmu, eh, maksudku merindukanmu hyung. Hehe"

"..."

"baikalah. Sampai jumpa Hyung!"

Flip.

Yunho yang memang berada disamping namja jakung dan mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia sangat heran dengan bocah itu.

Apa dipikirannya hanya ada makanan? Batinnya.

Tak lama pun mereka sampai.

...

Sekarang mereka telah mengelilingi meja bundar yang sekarang ini terdapat banyak makanan.

Setelah selesai berdoa seseorang yang akan pertama kali memulainya.

"aww" namja berwajah kekanakan itu meringis kesakitan karna jaejoong memukul tangannya dengan sumpit.

"bagaimana bisa kau hanya merindukan masakanku heh?" ucap jaejoong kesal.

"jika tau begini aku tidak usah masak" bibirnya mulai mencebil.

Ah.

Bukankan ini keadaan yang sangat membahagiakan?

Mereka bertengkar layaknya anak kecil yang memperebutkan mainan.

Yunho, Yoochun, dan Junsu sudah terbiasa suasana seperti ini.

mereka bersyukur jika mereka bertengkar seperti ini.

maksudku,

mereka bersyukur karna lebih baik seperti ini daripada mereka saling acuh, tak saling berbicara, dan saling mendiamkan.

"ayolah , hentikan. Makanannya akan dingin nanti" ujar namja imut itu.

Yah perkataan junsu berhasil membuat mereka berhenti saling bertengkar.

"selamat makan!" ucap mereka serentak.

...

Acara makan mereka sudah selesai.

Tiga orang itu meninggalkan piring begitu saja diatas meja.

Hanya tersisa Jaejoong dan Yunho disana.

"kau bisa menyusul mereka" ucap jaejoong lembut.

Lalu menumpuk piring-piring itu dan mengangkatnya ke wastafel untuk ia cuci.

Namun Yunho hanya diam dan masih dalam posisinya.

Ia memperhatikan gerak gerik namja cantik itu.

Lalu ia berdiri dari duduknya.

Menghampiri namja cantik itu yang membelakanginya.

Ia merengkuh pinggang ramping milik namja cantik itu.

"aku merindukanmu Boo" ucapnya lirih.

Jaejoong menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar.

"Yun, kau membuatku sulit bergerak" keluh jaejoong.

Namun namja tampan itu tak mengindahkan ucapan jaejoong.

Malah ia semakin memper erat rengkuhannya pada pinggang ramping namja cantik itu.

Ia menyandarkan dagunya dibahu kanan jaejoong.

"teruskan saja pekerjaanmu, biarkan seperti ini" ucapnya berbisik.

Itu membuat namja cantik itu menyerah.

Mereka tidak menyadari jika diperhatikan oleh tiga pasang mata yang tak sengaja akan kekamar mereka.

Jaejoong telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"yun, apa kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang?" ucapnya lirih.

"aku tidak bisa bernafas" lanjutnya.

Seketika mata musang itu terbuka.

Namja tampan itu membalikkan tubuh jaejoong.

Hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"akan kubantu kau bernafas" ucapnya diiringi dengan seringaian.

Seketika tangan Junsu dan Yoochun menutup kedua mata dan membekap mulut Changmin.

Ah.

Mereka berdua merasa jika Changmin masih dibawah umur untuk(korbansinetron) melihat adegan ini.

lalu dengan hati-hati mereka menarik Changmin untuk menuju kekamar mereka.

Agar tak menganggu aktifitas dua orang itu.

Yunho meraup bibir ranum namja cantik itu dengan penuh semangat(?).

ia tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya lagi.

Suara decakan mendominasi dapur itu.

Hingga ia merasa nafasnya menipis.

Ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"hh...h...hhh... kena..hh..pa kau melakukannya?" ucap namja cantik itu yang masih terengah.

"apa aku tak boleh mencium kekasihku?" ujarnya bertanya.

"bagaimana jika changmin melihatnya?!" ucap namja cantik itu khawatir.

Dahi namja tampan itu mengernyit tak percaya.

Astaga!?

Ia khawatir tentang anak itu.

Ck.

Ibu(?) yang baik.

"dia bersama Junsu dan Yoochun. Mungkin sekarang ia sedang saling bercanda" ucap namja bermata musang itu menenangkan kekasihnya.

Aku harap begitu. Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan di kamar saja" ucapnya gelisah lalu menarik namja tampan itu keluar dari dapur.

Astaga!?

Sebenarnya siapa yang mesum disini?

Entahlah.

Tapi sepertinya jaejoong salah jika ia akan melanjutkan aktifitasnya bersama Yunho di kamar.

Karna Changmin akan mendengar.

Jika yang mendengar Yoochun dan Junsu tidak masalah, tapi bagaimana dengan Changmin?

Sekarang yang dilakukan YooSuMin adalah mendengarkan musik.

Tiga orang itu hanya duduk melingkar di atas ranjang.

Diam.

Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Changmin merasa mendengar suara aneh yang bercampur dengan musik yang ia dengar.

Ia melepas earphone itu dari telinganya.

Mencoba fokus dengan suara aneh yang ia dengar saat ini.

Suara leguhan ,erangan mendominasi.

Aksi panas mereka membuat keringat mengalir deras dari tubuh mereka.

Yunho yang sudah lelah menjatukan dirinya diatas dada jaejoong.

Menyurukkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang jaejoong.

Takberselang lama nereka terpejam damai dam mulai memasuki mimpi indah mereka.

Mengapa mereka melakukannya di pagi hari? Apakah Yuho begitu merindukan tubuh jaejoong?

...

Siang tiba.

"Hyung apakah kalian mendengar suara aneh pagitadi?" tanya namja berwajah kekanakan itu pada Yoochun.

Ia hanya menggeleng.

Lalu Changmin melempar pandangan pada junsu, namja imut itu menggeleng ragu.

"itu seperti berasal dari kamar Jaejoong hyung" lanjutnya.

Mata junsu melotot.

Heh?

Apa dia mendengarkannya dengan fokus? Aish. Rutuknya dalam hati.

Ia menghela nafas pendek.

"aku tidak tau" ucap junsu dingin.

Sepertinya ia mulai kesal terhadap hyungnya.

Ia beranjak dari sofa yang menjadi tempat duduknya tadi.

Menuju kekamar Jaejoong dan bersiap memarahi para hyungnya itu.

Sekarang ini junsu sudah berada di depan daun pintu kamar jaejoong.

"Jaejoong hyung! Yunho hyung! Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian" ucapnya lantang.

Memebuat sang pemilik ruangan membuka pintunya.

"ada apa su?" tanya jaejoong polos.

Namja cantik itu menerobos masuk.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangnnya pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya mengangkar kedua bahunya.

Jaejoong kembali duduk di pinggiran ranjang di samping yunho.

Sementara junsu berdiri dihadapan Yunjae seraya berkacak pinggang.

"kau tau hyung, pagi tadi hampir saja Changmin melihat kalian.".

jaejoong tertegun dengan yang junsu katakan.

"kedua, changmin mendengarkan suara-suara aneh. " jaejoong semakin terkejut.

Sementara yunho hanya memasang wajah tak berdosanya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Sepertinya junsu tidak tega untuk membentak hyungnya. Wkwk.

"ingat. Jangan lakukan hal itu jika changmin bersama kalian" ucapannya terakhir memperigatkan lalu berlalu dari hadapan Yunjae begitu saja.

Sekarang ini jaejoong menjadi tidak tenang.

Sementara Yunho seakan tidak peduli.

"bear, kau dengar yang junsu katakan tadi?" ucap namja cantik itu pada namja yang berada disampinnya saat ini.

"tentu, tenang saja boo" ucapnya santai.

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang heuh? Changmin mendengarkan kita" ucapny lirih.

Eoh?

Sikap keibuannya mendadak muncul sekarang.

Sepertinya ia sangat khawatir tentang anak itu.

"dia sudah dewasa sayang" ucap namja tampan itu lembut lalu menarik namja cantik itu kedalam dekapannya.

"tapi tetap saja ia masih kecil yun. Hiks." "meskipun tubuhnya sudah besar,tapi bukan berarti ia sudah dewasa yun. Hiks."

Omo! Sepertinya namja cantik itu sudah menangis.

Jemari lentik Yunho mebelai lembut rambut namja cantik itu.

"stt.. sudahlah, minnie kita sudah cukup dewasa sayang" ucapnya berbisik.

Ia melepaskan dekapannya lalu mengusap air kedua pipi namja cantik itu denan lembut.

"sekarang, berhentilah menangis" ucapnya lembut seraya tersenyum manis.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"sebaiknya kita menyusul mereka" ucap yunho singkat lalu berdiri dari ranjang.

Ia meninggalkan jaejoong yang masih sesenggukan.

Ia berfikir jika itu benar, Changmin bukanlah anak kecil lagi.

Lalu ia beranjak dari ranjang dan menyusul kekasihnya yang sudah dulu menyusul Yoosumin.

...

Senja membuat langit menjadi tampak indah.

Dan sepertinya suasana di apartemen JaeYooSu semakin ramai dengan kedatangan kakak Jaejoong, Suyoung, Suk Jin.

Mereka membawa anak mereka.

Celotehan anak suyoung yang sedang bercanda dengan pamannya membuat mereka berenam tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka.

"paman,meleka ciapa?" tanya bocah cilik itu pada pamannya.

"kami teman paman mu anak kecil" ucap changmin.

"aku punya nama paman!" ucap lantang yeoja kecil itu.

Sepertinya ia kesal karna ia tidak dipanggil dengan namanya.

"lalu namamu siapa?" ucap yunho lembut seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada yeoja kecil itu.

Chup.

Yeoja kecil itu mengcup pipi kiri yunho.

Semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah yeoja kecil itu.

Sedangkan yunho terkejut.

"namaku yoojin" ucapnya lucu. (maaf, namanya ngawur. Wkwk xD).

"paman tampan." Ucapnya seraya menggerakkan kedua tangan kecilnya menepuk kedua pipi yunho.

"hyung!sepertinya bocah kecil ini menyukaimu" seru changmin.

Ia mengerahkan kedua tangannya dan menggendong anak suyoung.

"hoh? Benarkah?. Lebih tampan mana ? ayah mu atau paman?" ucapnya menggoda yeoja kecil itu.

"tentu saja lebih tampan ayahku " ujarnya menentang.

Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Membuat yunho semakin gemas dengan anak itu.

"paman! Jangan lupakan yoojin ne?" ucap yeoja kecil itu pada Yunho.

Kepergian anak kecil beserta ibunya membuat suasana kembali lengang.

Sepi.

Sepertinya mereka sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya padamu" ucap namja jakung itu datar.

Membuat Yunyoosu menoleh dan menatap kedua orang yang sekarang ini saling duduk berhadapan.

"apa?" ucapnya berguman.

"menurutmu siapa fans ..?"

"kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Bukankah Yunho lebih tau?" potong jaejoong cepat.

Kening changmin mengernyit.

"Yunho hyung tidak mau memberitauku" lanjutnya.

Sekarang jaejoong mulai memikirkan apa yang akan ia jawab jika namja jakung itu bertanya lagi.

"menurumu?" ucapnya berbalik tanya.

"kau" ucapnya singkat.

"aku?" ucapnya dan terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa aku?" tanyanya lagi.

Changmin hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"semalam aku melihatnya tersenyum sendiri" ucapnya dan menatap dengan senyuman jailnya.

Sekarang ini ekspresi yunho sangat lucu.

Seperinya ia tak peduli jika changmin tau.

Yang terpenting adalah para wartawan dan agesinya tidak tau.

"wae?"

"itu jaejoong hyungkan?" ujarnya berbalik bertanya.

"sepertiya kau tak mau menyerah shim!" ucapnya pura-pura kesal.

"hei. Kena pa kau menucapkan marga ku!".

"jae, kami pulang dulu" ucapnya berdiri dari duduknya.

Ia keluar dari kamar jaejoong dengan membawa tasnya.

"cepat shim. Atau kau ku tinggal" ucap yunho dingin.

Sepertinya Yunho ingin mengerjai changmin dengan berpura-pura kesal.

"apa yang terjadi dengan yunho hyung?" bisik junsu pada Yoochun.

Yoochun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Ceklek.

Ia meletakkan barang bawaannya sembarang.

Ia duduk di sofa.

Menghela nafas dalam.

Matanya terpejam menikmati istirahatnya.

"hyung. Kenepa kau tak tidur dikamar?" ucap changmin yang melangkah melewatinya.

"tebakanmu benar shim"

oh.

Sepertinya yunho tidak perlu merahasiakannya pada changmin.

Langkah namja jakung itu berhenti.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Lalu ia melanjutkannya langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

'jae, sepertinya kitak perlu merahasiakan itu dari junsu,yoochun atau changmin' . ucapnya dalam hati.

Hingga ia pun terlelelap.

End

Xiahahah!/ngakakbarengchamii/

Sepertinya judulnya ga sesuai. -_- . sumpah ini sangat gaje. Uda gitu ini kayak ganyambung pula. Aish. Sebenarnya ini ff uda penah tak post. Tapi di pesbuk.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau baca fanfic yang sangat gaje ini. jika kalian bekenan meninggalkan jejak, silakan komen. Saya tidak memaksa untuk komen. Menerima kritik dan saran. ^_^

Dilarang COPAST, memPlagiat karna ini jerih payah saya (pede amat yak? Emang siapa yang mau copas?) dilindungi UUD pasal 90 ayat 95. Wkwk.

Baiklah. Seya next. /bow/


End file.
